Vegeta's Torture
by sheenasalam
Summary: It pretty much Vegeta's life under Frieza's rule. Warning:Rape. Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or any of the Characters.


A/N: I have been depressed lately and I thought it could help to channel some of that, negative energy into a story. This story is about Vegeta's life under Frieza's rule. Let me know what you think of it by putting it in a review.

**Vegeta's Torture**

"_Crap! Another failed mission what kind of punishment is he going to have in store for me". _Vegeta thought as he stomped to the control room of Frieza's flagship. Frieza did not turn around to face the young prince "I see that you failed in your mission Vegeta", he hissed. "Sir, may I ask for more time?" Vegeta tried to plead. Frieza laughed and then turned around "You may have more time but that is not going to get you out of your punishment, Zarbon will be the one to deal out your punishment".

Frieza turned to Zarbon "do what you like but remember I still want him alive." Zarbon bowed "Yes, Sire". Zarbon walked over to Vegeta, grabbed him by the neck, dragged him to his room, threw him in there, then walked in himself, and locked the door. After so many punishments, Vegeta has learned that if he struggles the punishment will get worse.

Zarbon picked Vegeta up by the armor and threw him over on to the bed with his legs dangling off the side Vegeta closed his eyes and tensed up just trying to wait for it to be over, Zarbon sensed his fear and took a tight hold on his tail forcing Vegeta to relax his body. Then he pulled Vegeta's pants down followed by his own. Keeping a hold on Vegeta's tail, he climbed up on the bed and sat on his legs. He started to get his cock hard with his hand. When it was just hard, enough he grabbed Vegeta's hair and tried to force his mouth over his member. When Vegeta refused, he squeezed his tail making him shout out in pain and once his mouth was open Zarbon forced his member into Vegeta's mouth. Then Zarbon warned, "If you bite me, I'll kill you and then tell Lord Frieza it was an accident. If you spit it out, I'll make you wish you were dead." Vegeta closed his eyes once again dealing with Zarbon's dick in his mouth. All the sudden it felt like Zarbon's cock just stretched, going down his throat. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and glared up at him Zarbon laughed, "Oh, you noticed it that is just one of four gifts of my people Vegeta looked down to see three more tentacles snake their way out. Two were going down passed his shoulders and then he felt one wrap itself around his own member and the other started to tease his anus. He felt liquid being spread there, and then he felt the other tentacle start thrusting on his cock, getting him hard. That was when he noticed that the fourth tentacle started to go in the same direction as the other two and he felt it near his anus then without warning, he felt one of the tentacles enter his rectum and it started to thrust inching deeper into his bowels. He started to feel what he knew was blood run down his legs. Vegeta thought to himself "If I live long enough to Frieza die I will not hesitate to spit on his grave." That was when he felt the next tentacle enter into him along with the other one. He felt the two tentacles slid against each other driving deeper into him he felt like they were in his intestines. The tentacle thrusting on his cock started to thrust even faster. Zarbon made the tentacle that was in Vegeta's mouth thrust even farther into his throat passed the gag reflex. Zarbon pulled it out of his mouth and yanked Vegeta's head up to face him. "Look at me, say that you like it, tell me you want more." Vegeta just glared at him. Then Zarbon's tentacle snakes up and enters Vegeta's mouth again. Then he felt the one wrapped around his member tighten. This continued until Vegeta passed out from lack of air. Zarbon retracted all his tentacles pulled his pants up and dragged Vegeta to a healing chamber.

A/N: Well that is what I have for now I might add another chapter. Depends on if the story is canceled off . Please review. Sheena Salam.


End file.
